Odd Bug Out
by Bramblewisp
Summary: One of the Changeling Hive is different from the rest. Sure there's different eye colors and such, but Jay is happy. ALWAYS. And friendly, kind, and fun. These are his stories and adventures.
1. Chapter 1

An Intro of sorts

Hey, everypony, I'm joining the MLP bandwagon.

Before I start the actual story, I would like some OC's and story ideas for me. Please?

PM or Review your ideas and hopefully my procrastination won't get in the way and I can write the story.

Danke for listening,

Bramblewisp out.


	2. Pilot

Pilot

Jay trotted happily along with his fellow 'Lings. Viper off to his side with loopy eyes, and Toxic with his 'trying to fit in' look to his other side. They were really just wondering around waiting for the mission. Actually, only Jay was. The other two were just there. Wait! There it was the call to round up for the mission. Jay jumped up and down. His first mission!

Later

Jay's day was getting better. Even though he messed up the mission, Jay got called up by the Queen herself! Probably a promotion to the special mission team or whatever it was called. He jumped through the doorway at the Queen's room. He smiled and stood at attention in front of her. Chrysalis sighed and spoke with thinly veiled anger. "This isn't the first time you messed up. I'm not going to list your any failures. You know where you went wrong. So I'm giving you a…" She stopped and thought a bit. "A Break of sorts. Go off to your room and some helpers will come and make you better. Now go!"

Jay didn't notice any anger or contempt in her little rant. He skipped out and went to his little hole where he lived. He waited. And waited. Waiting for a while. A long time.

The Changeling polished his leg holes. Then, A flicker of light in the corner of his eye. A butterfly, oddly enough. Jay blinked and got up. He sniffed at it. It flew down the tunnel. He, being short-minded, followed it. Up and out of the tunnels. Around a field and into a forest. It lost him there.

Jay looked around and shrugged. He ventured through the forest, sniffing and prodding at plants and such. A wooden wolf sneaked close to him and bit him in the shoulder. Jay flinched and turned to the wolf. His eyes flared and his horned glimmered as the wolf spontaneously combusted. It yelped and ran off. It also proved he wasn't to be misled with. His happy mood returned and he bounced through the forest.

.

.

.

.

Wow, he thought. This forest is long. Rustling spooked him out of his goldfish thoughts. The ferns and undergrowth as Viper hopped out.

" Hi, Jay! How are you?"

Jay shrugged, " I'm ok."

Viper nodded, then ran around and into a tree. She shook it off and trotted over to him and whispered.

" I found a place. My secret place. Come on, I'll show you!" Viper hopped away.

Jay was used to her random mood. He happily followed.

Soon, they came upon a cottage. Jay looked around. There was a paper with a big red pony on it. Jay smiled and went in the cottage. And straight into a yellow pony.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\

**Hey, Bramblewisp here. How do you guys like the Pilot episode. It's small, yes, but that's because I don't have that much ideas off the top of my head. Sue me.**

**Ideas and characters are still welcome. Story ideas especially. Thanks to Delusional Potato for Viper and Toxic. I'll be going more into Viper though. And I made her a little more Pinkie Pie-ish. **

**Read and Review . Really, review now. NOW! :D**


	3. Update

Back with News

Hey everyone. Bramble here with an update. This one was sent in from Dark Sector.

Copied and Pasted here.

Pyro(not from TF2)

**Occupation: **Weapons Specialist/Support Gunner

**Appearance: **Darkish blue female unicorn with a fiery orange mane and tail with orange eyes

**Cutie Mark: **A fireball with a Tac-45 pistol over it

**Likes: **Death,Fire,Sweets,LMGs,Frost

**Dislikes: **Sniper Rifles,Parties,Second Chances,Canterlot

**Hobbies:** Burning ponies to death,Messing With the Kitchen Appliances to Shoot Fire,Illegally Modifying Weapons,Arming guns with incendiary rounds

**Favorite Weapons: **Bulldog W/h Dragon's Breath Rounds,LSAT,MTAR

**Bio: **Not much is known about her hometown or her real name or why she doesn't like parties but,her criminal and mental records shows that she was charged with arson and murder several times before sending her to the mental institute. Her records conclude that she tends to love fire so much that she actually cries when somepony put it out. Her mind is "scattered" which means she is both mature and immature at times but rarely takes everything seriously. A theory suggests that her past is so traumatized that it made her happy at everything. She was going to be sentenced to death but Chrysalis stopped them and took her in for training naming her Pyro because of her love for fire.

**Nice, eh?**

Anyway, ideas aren't coming in and I'm not sure I can hold out much longer.

A few ideas,

Like Going into Viper's and Jay's past. Jay's hidden personality and introducing PYRO!

Honestly, I was like a school girl when I saw the Pyro idea. Again, Dark Sector's not mine.

Another idea is having a ONI-like Organization for Canterlot, producing weapon, armor, and starting the trek to space. Your vote really. Put in an idea for the story and character, and vote which idea should come out first.

Bramblewisp out.


	4. Changeling news at 5

Back with News. Again

Hey guys, Bramble here with another entry.

Name: Storm Wraith  
Appearance: Pegasus stallion with a jet black coat, light blue mane, dark blue eyes, and a cutie mark of a storm cloud with a dagger slicing through it.  
Bio: Coming from seemingly nowhere, he is a mercenary that performs elite assassinations for cheap. He actually came from Manehattan, living on the streets for most of his life.  
Personality: He shows almost no emotion, and is seemingly unfriendly. However, he actually cares deeply for anyone he befriends.  
Other stuff: As a pegasus, he uses his wings to his advantage for stealth, and has two razor blades attached to his wings.

This one belongs to combee77, here have a cookie. XD

Anywho, I wanted to tell you few who have humored me by listening. This is an updater and not the actual story. That will be coming out later, once I have a decent few ideas. Sending story ideas is now extremely important but OCs are still welcome, only optional. Also, the "ONI" organization is go, although I still need votes for if their going to space. To add to that, the name for the organization isn't decided, so I have a contest to decide what the name should be. Only rules are no rude or immature names and no names that have been used in past stories/games/etc. Nothing much left to talk about.

If you play Team Fortress 2, my tag I A Changeling named Jay. If you have Xbox Gold, I'm MurdocktheEPIC. Bramble out. P.S. Any one who can figure out that ONI reference get's a virtual Christmas present. Bye !


End file.
